


wandering child

by Themadnesshasovertaken



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: AU, Gen, Genderfluid, My First AO3 Post, Vagabond, explorer - Freeform, finding ones way in life, inspired by moominvalley, pilgrim - Freeform, poetry i guess, snufkin inspired, they/them pronouns, wandering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themadnesshasovertaken/pseuds/Themadnesshasovertaken
Summary: Short story inspired by moominvalley and mostly snufkin-A wandering child decides that they are perfectly fine by themselves and they don't need a home or a family to be happy
Kudos: 9





	wandering child

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an assignment but i really liked how it turned out- so this is my first work on ao3, I guess.  
> Loosely inspired by snufkin- it's not based on the actual story line from the moomins. (Also I'm sorry for any grammar errors in advance-)
> 
> Anyways- enjoy ♡

Once upon a time, there was a young child. A lost child.  
Nobody knew where they came from.

Being passed around from family to family, they never had a home.

But the child didn't mind to wander around.  
From place to place, from town to town.  
soon they left a family once more and decided to live on their own.

Not much did they have, no- not much at all.  
But they didn't mind.  
Going from place to place- a wandering child.

Throughout the years, they visited many places, walked through many streets, saw many faces.  
Many knew them, yet didn't know them at all-  
for they were just passerbies on their long road.

This child was a vagabond.

At least, that's what the old lady who lived in the woods said, as she taught them about herbs and flowers-  
which were good, which were bad?

They were a pilgrim, according to the tailors words, who taught them to sew and stitch their clothes.

They surely were an explorer, said the fisherman, taking them to new shores of new land.

Adventurer- maybe that's what they were-  
they thought to themselves, leaving yet another road behind them.

But does it matter who they are?  
Was this really all they did?

No, they were a student, learning from people and from the world. 

They were a visitor- coming unannounced.  
a musician- singing with the birds.  
Even a friend, for those who needed one.  
a companion, for as long as ones paths crossed.

There are so many things a person can be.  
So many feelings to feel, just as places to see.

One once asked them, "Aren't you lonely?"  
"Never seeing a person twice, no home to return to..."

But the child didn't mind.

"I don't need a place to return to, for this world is my home.  
Freedom is my companion and strangers are my friends."

"I may not know where I came from or where I'm going but as long as I'm free, there is no fence, no border that can trap me.  
I have my whole life in front of me and so many things to see.  
For this reason, I don't need no home or family."

"As long as flowers bloom and mushrooms grow, I'll feel the breeze, the sun and snow.  
I will go- far away.  
No, nothing can stop me, at least not today.  
I'm not lost- I'm just figuring out my way."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡  
> (Edit: I fixed some things)


End file.
